


X, The 1st Single

by Liana_DS



Category: EXO (Band), JYJ (Band), Super Junior, f(x), 소녀시대 | Girl's Generation | SNSD
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Original Character - Freeform, broken!Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This break-up was so painful I couldn't breathe." (X)</p><p>--10 Drabble (idol x OC) untuk mereka yang baru putus. (featuring all ex-SM idols)--</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. X

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer] Album, lirik lagu, dan drabble ini murni fiksi buatanku. Karakter milik Tuhan dan diri mereka masing-masing. Aku tidak menarik kepentingan komersial dari penulisan fiksi penggemar ini.

[ ](https://indofanfictkpop.files.wordpress.com/2015/08/brokenchainofpriorityinvalidatespatent.jpg)

##  **X, THE 1ST SINGLE**

#1:  **X**

starring

 ~~Super Junior’s~~   **Kibum** ,  ~~DBSK’s~~   **Jaejoong, Yoochun,** and  **Junsu (JYJ)**

 _genre_ broken! **Romance, Sad,** slight! **Comedy**   _duration_ 4 separate  **Drabble** s (100 words each)  _rating_ **Teen and Up**

.

[Disclaimer] This is a fictional album, cover and lyrics by Liana.

.

**_“This break-up was so painful I couldn’t breathe.”_ **

( **X** )

***

 

**[Kibum]**

Seorang gadis memasuki apartemen Kibum sore itu dengan berlinangan air mata. Kibum, yang sedang sibuk bekerja, sontak menengadah akibat bunyi pintu yang terbanting membuka.

“Ayo kita putus.”

Bahu si gadis naik turun menahan isak saat mengucapkan itu, tampak sangat tertekan, sementara Kibum terlihat abai. “Baik. Akhirnya kau bilang juga.”

Si gadis amat terpukul mengetahui respon mantan kekasihnya ini. “Begitu sajakah arti hubungan ini bagimu?! Kau memang kejam, Kim Kibum!”

Sesaat setelah si gadis keluar, Kibum menghembuskan napas berat. Pria itu selama ini diam, kendati hubungan mereka tak dapat lagi diselamatkan, karena ia bukan tipe orang yang mudah mengucapkan ‘selamat tinggal’.

.

.

.

.

**[Jaejoong]**

Jaejoong memiliki kemampuan memaknai keindahan hari, bahkan setelah kata-kata tertajam menusuk hatinya bagai sembilu.

“Aku sudah bosan denganmu, Jae, dan tampaknya kau pun sama. Kenapa tidak kita selesaikan semuanya?”

Entah bagaimana, Jaejoong merasa siap mendengar kata-kata ini dari gadisnya, sehingga luka yang ditinggalkan sang kekasih tidak sepedih seharusnya. Sebuah anggukan hampa dan senyum getir diterima si gadis dari Jaejoong sebagai jawaban.

“Terima kasih. Percayalah, kau merupakan pria terbaik yang pernah kutemui, Jae.”

Penutup inilah yang mampu memaniskan hari pahit Jaejoong dan untuk membalasnya, Jaejoong mendekap gadis itu hangat untuk terakhir kali.

“Sedangkan kau, Cantik, akan  _selalu_ menjadi yang terbaik bagiku.”

.

.

.

.

**[Yoochun]**

Musim panas membuat Yoochun malas keluar rumah. Suhu meningkat begitu konyolnya sehingga Yoochun menjadi sangat iritabel. Ia bahkan mengumpat ketika ponselnya berdering dengan volume minimum, merasa terganggu.

Apalagi saat telepon diangkat…

“Yoochun- _ah,_ putus, yuk.”

…ini yang terdengar.

Yoochun berdecak pelan, lalu berbaring lagi di lantai rumahnya yang dingin. “Katakan ‘aku mau beli es krim untukmu’,  _kek._ ”

Wanita di seberang sana tergelak. “Tapi aku tidak beli.”

“Oi, kau baru menghancurkan hati mahalku ini. Kau beruntung aku tidak membawa kasus ini ke pengadilan.”

“Memangnya kau sakit hati?”

“Sedikit, toh nanti aku bisa cari pacar lain. Oh, es krimnya rasa teh hijau, ya.”

.

.

.

.

**[Junsu]**

Anggaplah Junsu pria yang memalukan karena masih menangis beberapa hari setelah diputuskan kekasihnya, tetapi ternyata dunianya tidak berakhir secepat itu. Kelembutan hati Junsu justru berhasil menyentuh nurani seorang gadis yang kini menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Bersama gadis yang menurut Junsu lebih baik ini, ia menjalani rumah tangga yang bahagia.

Dan satu berita di koran membuat Junsu kian merasa beruntung.

“Kau malaikat pelindungku, percaya itu?”

Istri Junsu tertawa malu mendengar rayuan basi ini. “Malaikat penyeka ingusmu di masa-masa tercengeng pasca putus, maksudmu?”

“Aku serius. Bacalah.”

Istri Junsu terbelalak karena menemukan mantan kekasih suaminya di  _headline_ , didakwa sebagai pelaku utama pembunuhan bermotif kecemburuan.

.

.

.

.

_“This break-up was so painful I couldn’t breathe,_

_but I got my potent painkiller._

_I broke my shackles for freedom_

_and said to you: ‘goodbye forever’.”_

( **X** )

**—**

**TAMAT**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mulai dari kibum yg tenang, jaejoong yg selalu sweet, yoochun yg koplak dan junsu yg rawan jadi korban KDRT. hope this is not a bunch of OOC-ness!


	2. X (Chinese Ver.)

[ ](https://indofanfictkpop.files.wordpress.com/2015/08/brokenchainofpriorityinvalidatespatent.jpg)

##  **X, THE 1ST SINGLE**

#2:  **X** (Chinese Ver.)

starring

 ~~Super Junior’s~~   **Han Geng** ,  ~~EXO’s~~   **Wu Yi Fan (Kris), Lu Han** and  **Huang Zi Tao** **(Z.Tao)**

 _ge_ _nre_ broken! **Romance, Sad** _duration_ 4 separate  **Drabble** s (100 words each)  _rating_ **Teen and Up**

.

[Disclaimer] This is a fictional album, cover and lyrics by Liana.

.

**_“The pain of breaking up stole my breath away.”_ **

( **X** , Chinese Ver.)

***

 

**[Han Geng]**

Suatu hari, seorang wanita memutuskan benang merah yang mengikatnya dengan Han Geng semata-mata karena pertalian mereka terus merenggang dan ‘ujungnya akan putus juga’. Han Geng menerima ini dengan senyum tulus, merasa inilah hal yang paling benar untuk dilakukan; ia sendiri telah lama kehilangan perasaan menyenangkan yang dulu menyatukannya dengan si gadis.

Namun, beberapa hari setelah itu, Han Geng terkulai tak berdaya di salah satu kamar rumah sakit. Mantan kekasihnya panik dan buru-buru menjenguk, bertanya bagaimana Han Geng bisa separah ini.

Beginilah jawab Han Geng.

“Setelah kau pergi, cintaku untukmu malah semakin dalam—dan baru kusadari aku tidak lagi utuh tanpamu.”

.

.

.

.

**[Wu Yi Fan]**

“Kenapa kau pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun, Yi Fan?! Beginikah caramu memperlakukan orang yang mencintaimu: _meninggalkannya_ sampai ia hancur sendiri? Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberi kabar, seolah aku memang tidak mempedulikanmu? Aku masih _sangat_ membutuhkanmu, jadi kita tidak boleh berpisah!”

Pria jangkung di hadapan wanita yang barusan marah itu menanggapi pendek.

“Kau tak akan mengerti alasan kenapa kita tidak bisa bersama, sekalipun aku menjelaskan.”

“Setidaknya, ucapkan kata yang tepat untuk—“

Tapi wanita itu tidak mampu meneruskan karena Yi Fan lebih dahulu membungkamnya dalam sebuah kecupan.

“Bukan inginku mengakhiri kisah kita,” Yi Fan terdengar amat terluka, “tetapi aku _harus_. Maafkan aku.”

.

.

.

.

**[Lu Han]**

Menurut mantan kekasihnya, Lu Han itu tak tahu malu. Si wanita sengaja tidak mengundang Lu Han ke pesta pernikahannya, tetapi sekarang, pria itu berdiri dekat salah satu meja tamu, tampak lebih menawan dari yang si wanita bisa ingat. Menunjukkan sikap baik, si wanita dan suaminya menghampiri Lu Han, berbincang singkat (di mana si suami tampak lebih menikmati pembicaraan), dan ketika suaminya berlalu, si wanita berbisik.

“Baj***an, enyahlah dari pesta ini sekarang juga.”

Satu sudut bibir Lu Han terangkat angkuh.

“Itu tanda kau membenciku... atau tanda kau membenci dirimu sendiri yang masih mencintaiku?”

Si wanita berdecih, dalam hati membenarkan pernyataan kedua.

.

.

.

.

**[Huang Zi Tao]**

Hubungan cinta Zi Tao terlihat baik-baik saja, karenanya ia sangat kesal dan sakit ketika kekasihnya mendadak mengakhiri hubungan. Berbagai pembelaan diungkapkan Zi Tao untuk menyelamatkan hubungan ini, tetapi si gadis telah memancing emosinya. Meski sudah berjuang menahan air mata, namun apa daya, Zi Tao tetap menitikkan bulir-bulir bening yang sedih itu.

“Kau akan sangat menyesal, Nona.”

Zi Tao dan si gadis berjalan berlawanan arah.

Setelah cukup jauh, Zi Tao menekan nomor ponsel seseorang yang ia tahu mampu menyembuhkan luka hatinya.

“Halo, Sayang. Iya, aku baru menangis. Tolong temani aku—“

Gadis yang Zi Tao telepon bukan gadis tadi, tentu saja.

.

.

.

.

_"The pain of breaking up stole my breath away,_

_but then my drugs healed me._

_I dashed to freedom as my shackles broke_

_and then left you forever.”_

( **X,** Chinese Ver.)

**—**

**TAMAT**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kadang chinese ver sama korean ver liriknya sedikit beda kan? jadi aku juga melakukannya untuk X. sumpah itu ngarang doang. aku juga ga tau bahasa mandarinnya bakal kyk gimana, sama juga kyk yg lirik bahasa korea sebelumnya. aku bahkan gak bayangin musiknya.  
> sebenernya fic2 ini representatif lho sama perasaanku. mulai dari yg cara keluarnya paling bikin sedih (mas han) sampai yg cara keluarnya paling ngeselin (z.tao) urut. sama juga kan kyk fic ini, mulai dr yg breakupnya paling sedih, sampe yg agak sakit, sampe yg sok keren, sampe yg paling ngeselin muncul semua. sorry for my language. adik tao itu menurutku keluarnya paling gak sopan tapi gak bisa dipungkiri aku juga masih lumayan ngefans (n kasian) sama dia.


	3. Happy Ending

##  ** **

##  **X, THE 1ST SINGLE**

#3: **Happy Ending**

starring

 ~~SNSD’s~~   **Jung Sooyeon (Jessica)** and  ~~f(x)’s~~   **Choi Jinri (Sulli)**

 _genre_  broken! **Romance** _duration_ 2 separate  **Drabble** s (100 words each)  _rating_   **Teen and Up**

.

[Disclaimer] This is a fictional album, cover and lyrics by Liana.

.

_**“Let's give our story a happy ending.”** _

( **Happy Ending** )

***

**[Jessica]**

Ketika percakapan-percakapan menyenangkan perlahan berubah sebeku salju Desember, Jessica tahu hati kekasihnya tidak lagi bertaut dengannya. Tak perlu debat panjang atau konflik panas untuk tahu bahwa hubungan ini harus diakhiri, maka satu hari, Jessica mengundang calon mantan kekasihnya itu ke rumah untuk satu pembicaraan penting. Wanita muda itu baru meletakkan nampan kopi untuk si pria ketika tamunya itu meraih tangannya...

“Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan.”

...dan melepas cincin pertunangan yang melingkari jari manisnya.

Semula Jessica tertegun, tetapi selanjutnya ia tersenyum dan mengedikkan bahu.

“Yah, kalau begitu... terima kasih telah memberiku kesempatan untuk menemukan pria yang lebih baik darimu.”

.

.

.

.

**[Sulli]**

“Jadi...” Pemuda di depan Sulli memandang gadis itu sendu, “Kita tak bisa meneruskannya lagi?”

Sulli mengangguk. Sudut bibirnya perlahan terangkat, awalnya ragu, tetapi lambat-laun, keyakinan mengambil alih. “Inilah yang terbaik untuk dilakukan.”

“Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku meminta satu hal terakhir sebelum kita benar-benar berpisah?”

“Selama aku bisa mewujudkannya.”

Si pemuda maju selangkah, jemarinya dengan hati-hati menaikkan dagu Sulli menghadapnya. “Satu kecupan persahabatan?”

“Oh, hanya itu,” –lalu bibir mereka bertemu dalam kehangatan yang sungguh ganjil, terasa menyakitkan sekaligus nyaman—“Kupikir kau akan meminta lebih.”

Giliran si pemuda yang tersenyum sekarang.

“Mari bersahabat, Sulli- _ya._ ”

“Tentu.”

Dan kisah cinta Sulli berakhir bahagia selamanya.

.

.

.

.

_"Let's give our story a happy ending._

_Even though it's hard, it's a great ending._

_Slowly the pain will subside and you will fade from my heart."_

( **Happy Ending** )

\---

**TAMAT**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aku bayanginnya lagu ini adalah 'penawarnya' X. kalo 'X' itu dance song yg keras *ciyaaah kayak udh dipikir musik n koreonya aja* happy ending ini ballad yg dinyanyiin jessul hahaha. lagian cara keluarnya cewek2 ini yg paling anteng benar? gak ada lawsuit2an lama kyk boyband sebelah2.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK ON AO3 ADA YANG KANGEN GAK *krik *mian  
> jadi karena series dear my family aku letakkan dalam indefinite hiatus, aku putuskan move on ke wordpress kan. di sana respon pembaca lumayan bagus jadi mungkin fic2 yg di sana akan kucrosspost di sini utk menggantikan dear my family dan fic2 hiatusku yg lain... *dan ouch, setelah lama hiatus dari AO3, banyak sekali gejolak di SM sehingga aku bingung mau ngefandomin org2 yg keluar ini ke mana! misal sulli, dia baru resmi out kan terus dia ga masuk fandom f(x) terus dia masuk mana? males bikin tag fandom baru lagi.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> now real a.n.  
> hahahahahaaha akhirnya niat bikin sesuatu buat sepuluh orang ini keturutan juga. awalnya excited *ups* gara2 mbak jess sama mbak sul yg resmi out dari SM. bukan karena aku gak suka mereka trs pingin mereka keluar lho ya. aku seneng karena cara mereka keluar itu cool dan cantik ga pake tuntut2an. rapi sekali cara cewek.
> 
> nah terus aku bikinlah dua drabble buat jessul tapi terus mikir lagi. seharusnya aku malah bikin KiHanJYJKrisLuTao dulu kan, org mereka yg duluan rusuh (Kibum aku anggap out walau bapak2 SJ bilangnya dia masih anggota SJ. Jangan kibum deh, orang bapak han yg jelas keluar aja masih dianggep).
> 
> dan jadilah album fictional ini hahahaha aku seneng banget! XD kalian bikin grup sendiri dah apa project gitu, gak harus nyanyi kok! ada yg nyanyi ada yg akting di MV juga boleh! *maksa


End file.
